bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavis and Millward's A Grand Day Out
"Everybody knows the moon is made of cheese..." Cavis A Grand Day Out with Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps, later marketed as Cavis and Millward's A Grand Day Out, is a 2001 American computer-animated featurette directed and animated by Tim Hodge at Big Idea Productions in Nashville. In the film, Cavis and Millward spend a bank holiday by building a homemade rocket to the Moon to sample cheese. Plot A lovely jingle songwriter, the dental wax guy and a loving inventor Cavis Appythart (played by Bob the Tomato) decides to visit the moon with his friend Millward Phelps (played by Larry the Cucumber), as "everybody knows the moon's made of cheese." They build a rocket in the basement and pack for the trip, and Cavis remembers to bring crackers moments before liftoff. On the moon, Cavis and Millward set up a picnic and sample some of the moon landscape, but find its taste unfamiliar. Looking for a different spot, they encounter a coin-operated robot that resembles an oven. Cavis inserts a coin, but nothing happens; after he and Millward leave, the robot comes to life and gathers their dirty plates left at the picnic spot. The robot discovers a skiing magazine and yearns to travel to Earth and experience the sport. It repairs a broken piece of landscape, issues a parking ticket for the rocket, and is annoyed by an oil leak from the craft. The robot sneaks up on Cavis and prepares to strike him, but the money Cavis inserted runs out, and it freezes. Cavis takes the robot's nightstick as a souvenir, inserts another coin, and prepares to leave with Millward. Returning to life, the robot realises that the rocket can take it to Earth and excitedly follows Cavis and Millward. Cavis panics, thinking that the robot is angry over the pieces of moon he is taking, and he and Millward retreat into the rocket. Unable to climb the rocket's ladder, the robot cuts into the fuselage with a can opener, but accidentally ignites some fuel. The resulting explosion blasts it backward and allows Cavis and Millward to lift off. The robot is left on the moon. Initially dejected, it fashions metal from the rocket fuselage into skis and is soon happily skiing across the lunar landscape. It waves goodbye to Cavis and Millward as they return home. Characters *Bob/Cavis Appythart *Larry/Millward Phelps Fun Facts Explanations *A camembert is a moist, soft, creamy, surface-ripened cow's milk cheese. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode Tim Hodge directed it in Cavis and Millward episode. **The first Cavis and Millward film. **The first episode of Cavis and Millward's relationship. **The first Cavis and Millward short film not composed by Kurt Heinecke or Phil Vischer. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last episode not to feature Seymour or London characters. **This is also the last episode to use the Book Antiqua font for the end credits, used since the first episode. *The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "Cavis and Millward's A Grand Day Out". However, VHS Screener copies and the DVD release retained the original "A Grand Day Out with Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. *The episode was originally going to be released on January 5, 2002, but was rescheduled back to May 21, 2001. Remarks *On the end credits, a framed photograph of Cavis and Millward changes from time to time, with the stars as a backdrop. *At the end of the credits, we see the ball which Cavis kicked continuing to float upwards. *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, the sky is black. *On the way to the rocket, Cavis drops a packet of crackers. *It's unknown how the Cooker got all kinds of tools and weapons in its storage cabinet. *In reality, the moon is made of rock and not cheese. But it is a myth. *The DVD cover states it's around 30 minutes. But the entire episode runtime is 23. *Several websites state this episode was released in 2000, which is false. Goofs *When Cavis says "Let's have a nice hot cup a tea, hmm?", his white shirt clips through his body. *In the shot where the mice are looking at the rocket, the sunglasses on the mice clip through their noses. *﻿Cavis paints the same part of the rocket three times. *When rushing to get in the ship the first time, Cavis kicks away the paint-stained ladder, which falls to the ground as they take off. Yet when they land on the moon, they use the same paint-stained ladder to get in and out of the ship. *When the rocket is about to blast off, you can see black on the left. *There are several mice in the basement where Cavis and Millward build the rocket. In the first scene, they have no whiskers. However, in all following scenes, the whiskers are present. *Millward's mustache clips through his nose in one shot. *When the Cooker first inspects the rocket, there is an oil leak from the craft. However, when Cavis and Millward enter the ship to escape from the robot, the leak is gone. *The Cooker breaks into the rocket with a can opener and throws a cut out piece of the ship onto the ground. The piece is never seen again throughout the rest of the film. *The robot ignites the rocket using a match to light the ship's fuel supply, causing it to blast off. In real life, this would have caused an explosion that would have destroyed the rocket. Episode Transcript *Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Originally on Big Idea Wiki